venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Spooker
Fred "Spooker" Soup is a wanna-be paranormal investigator who was chosen by Johnny Ghost to be his new partner after Johnny Toast was arrested for burning down a McDonald's. His first case was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when four ghost children began to haunt it. He had next to no knowledge about how to banish and combat ghosts. This annoys Johnny Ghost thoroughly, but Fred learned somewhat, but still always makes mistakes. Later, he was officially hired as part of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. when Fred "Spooker" was in the pizzeria, he tripped over a chair. then he fell to the ground and died then Johnny Ghost was a suspect in the murder investigation. However, Fred came back as a ghost to help Johnny Ghost again. Unfortunately, he accidently trapped them both in a haunted building when he dropped his collection of Beanie Babies down a set of stairs. Spooker is currently between job because he was fired from P.I.E. and is now a independent Ghost Hunter but before he was fired he died for them alot, the first one of his many deaths was when he was helping Ghost at a haunted location and he tripped over a chair then he fell to the ground and died, he also died multiple times at P.I.E. Headquarters when The Police Department raided it and the reason he died there so much, is because Ghost kept going back in time to save Toast who kept getting killed as well, one of Fred's many deaths at P.I.E. Headquarters was at the hands of Ghost, when Ghost accidentally killed Fred with "Old Martha/The Ghost Killer Extraordinaire", a Mini Gun which Toast created. Spooker once visited a pizzeria tun by a mouse with Sally and were charged with fixing the Bonnie animatronic. After Sally had finished with Bonnie, he asked Spooker to help him chat up Chica. Spooker demonstrated with Sally and failed completely. When it came to the real thing, Spooker unintentionally succeeded in asking Chica out for coffee. Spooker decided to get his name out in order to make some money for his ghosthunting business by making a FNAF movie. He found a backer and started shooting in an abandoned suburban town in England, but wasn't paid much for it. Alternate Versions In an alternate dimension Ghost was trapped in, Spooker was the first survivors in the zombie apocalypse Ghost met. Unfortunately for Spooker, Ghost became Jimmy Casket and killed him with a Automatic Rifle. Appearance Fred is the model of a Half-Life 2 Rebel with a purple beanie hat. He looks much like Chakalata Soup. Trivia * He likes bicycles and his diet consists of peanut butter and sink water. He also knows very little and tends to confuse things with a video game. * His father is Chef Chakalata Soup. Chakalata Soup checked up on them in the creepiest way possible: he stood, staring at them, in a room full of burning bodies. * Fred "Spooker" lives with his father in an open grave. * Fred is the first member of P.I.E that is not named Johnny or John next to Higgilydigglyhögen. * Fred "Spooker" loves S'mores. Category:PIE Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Johnny Toast Category:Garry's Mod Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Males Category:Macaroni Category:Character Category:Acachalla Family Category:Candidates for merging Category:The Soup Family Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators